Chibi Cafe
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Kehadiran Petra merusak hubungan diantara mereka/ RiRen slight Rivetra/ School Life/ Shounen ai/ DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Cafe

.  
.

Shingeki No Kyojin ? Hajime isayama .  
.

Warning : mengandung unsur boys love, shounen ai, humu, typo, miss typo, ooc, gaje dsb.

.  
.

Cerita ini pernah Fay publish di grup dan di note fb, jadi mungkin diantara reader ada yang pernah baca.

.  
.

Don'n like don't read!

.  
.

"Bye semua, aku duluan ya!" Eren menyampirkan tas punggungnya di bahu kiri lalu memakai topi hijaunya, poni kecoklatan mencuat dibalik topi membingkai wajah tampannya. Jaket coklat dililitkan dipinggang, Eren berdiri.

Bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi 5 menit lalu, Eren buru-buru memasukkan semua alat-alat tulisnya dan cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eren! Kau mau kencan lagi dengan Levi senpai, ya?" Armin teman sebangkunya mencoba menggoda Eren.

"Heh jadi kau mau bolos ekskul lagi, Bocah Brengsek? Dasar bocah nakal!" Jean Kirstein makhluk dengan wajah mirip kuda yang mengaku sebagai rival Eren tiba-tiba menimpali.

"Diam kau, MUKA KUDA!" Menekan kata muka kuda, Eren mendelik kearah Jean dengan tatapan garangnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Muka Kuda, Bocah Sial?!" Jean mulai emosi.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini tidak bisakah akur walau sehari saja?" Armin berdiri diantara Eren dan Jean, berusaha menengahi dua orang yang tidak pernah absen bertengkar tiap hari.

"Eren, kau mau kemana? Bukankah masih ada ekskul hari ini?" tanya Mikasa.

"Biasa... Pasti Eren mau kencan dengan Chibi Senpai di Chibi Cafe ujung jalan dekat lampu merah." Sasha Braus si gadis maniak kentang menyahut, berusaha menghindari adu mulut antara Eren dan Jean yang akan membuat kelasnya ribut.

"Kau mau bolos hanya untuk menemui Senpai Cebol itu, Eren?" suara lembut nan tegas milik Mikasa terdengar agak sinis. Berusaha menutupi emosi kecemburuan yang meletup didalam hatinya. Ya semua tau bagaimana perasaan Mikasa pada Eren. Mikasa Arckerman yang menyukai Eren, sangat tidak suka Eren berdekatan dengan Si Chibi Senpai.

"Hehe... aku membolos karena sedang tidak enak badan, kok... " Eren ketawa canggung.

"Kau sakit, Eren? " Mikasa baru saja akan menyentuh dahi Eren untuk mengecek suhu tubuh sebelum Si Muka Kuda mendorong Eren ke pintu.

"Hoo... tidak enak badan, ya? ya sudah kalau begitu CEPAT KAU PULANG SANA!"

Dengan rengutan kasar Eren melepaskan diri dari Jean. "TIDAK PERLU MENGUSIRKU PUN AKU AKAN PULANG, MUKA KUDA!"

Armin dan Sasha segera menengahi mereka sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Hahaha, ya sudah cepatlah pulang dan sabotase Chibi Senpaimu itu, Eren."

Semu merah samar menghias pipi Eren. "Kalian ngomong apa sih? Siapa juga yang mau menyabotase? aku kan cuma ga enak badan. Ya sudah aku duluan, ya? Bye semua!" Eren melambai ke arah Armin dan Sasha lalu beralih ke Jean dengan mendeath glare rivalnya itu sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Eren berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Cuaca cukup hangat karena memasuki musim semi. Bunga-bunga dan pepohonan mulai menumbuhkan kuncup-kuncupnya, setelah beberapa bulan membeku oleh salju.

Eren Jaeger 17 tahun, siswa kelas 2 SMU Shiganshina. Berperawakan tinggi tegap, dengan tinggi 170 cm. Surai hazel dengan iris jamrud yang manawan. Wajah serupa model-model remaja di halaman depan majalah-majalah fashion, tampan dan manis dalam satu paket, membuat Eren cukup populer dikalangan para gadis dan para lelaki.

"Waah... cantik sekali gadis itu," Eren bergumam saat berpapasan dengan seorang gadis bersurai cokelat terang bertubuh mungil, kulit pucat sang gadis berkilau diterpa sinar mentari membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat menawan.

"Suit-suit... " Eren bersiul pelan mengagumi kecantikan sang gadis. Eren belum pernah melihatnya, mungkin gadis itu murid pindahan dari luar kota.

Mata Eren masih mengikuti sosok sang gadis sampai gadis itu masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah. Oh, rupanya benar dia murid baru. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada ruangan itu meski sang gadis sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Lihat apa kau, Bocah?"

"Huwaa!" Eren kaget dan terlonjak pelan, kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah belakangnya.

"Levi senpai! Kau mengagetkanku, tau?"

"Apa yang kau lihat? Sampai-sampai kau bersiul seperti burung minta kawin." Si Senpai Chibi memperhatikan Eren dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya, lalu tatapannya mengikuti tatapan terakhir Eren, ke arah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hehe... tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya melihat gadis yang sangat cantik. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sepertinya murid baru."

Levi hanya menaikkan alisnya, pandangannya menggelap. "Hoo... rupanya kau sudah mulai nakal di belakangku, Bocah?"

Eren meneguk ludahnya. "Bukan! Bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran saja karena belum pernah melihatnya. Sudahlah ayo kita ke cafe sebelum ramai dan antri." Eren berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah ini hari rabu? Kenapa kau tidak ekskul?"

"Hehe..." Eren hanya tertawa canggung.

Levi menatap Eren curiga. "Kau cabut lagi, ya? Dasar bocah nakal, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu bolos, baka!" Agak berjinjit Levi meraih topi Eren membalik posisi topi hijaunya dan membenamkan muka Eren kedalam topi.

"Argh... lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal tukang bolos sepertimu, Bocah."

Dan Eren hanya bisa mengerang dibalik pengapnya topi sambil di seret ke Chibi Cafe.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Alunan musik jazz yang lembut terdengar dalam indra pendengar Eren. Memilih duduk disalah satu sofa di Chibi Cafe didekat jendela sudah menjadi kebiasaan Eren dan Levi. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya tidak ada yang tau pasti. Ditemani secangkir coffelatte untuk Eren dan capuccino untuk Levi, serta kue-kue kering buatan tangan terampil pemilik cafe, Farlan Cruch.

Mungkin sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat penerimaan siswa baru di SMU Shiganshina. Eren si murid baru dikeroyok oleh senior-senior OSIS saat jam pulang sekolah. Akibat dari ulah Eren yang melawan saat dibully oleh senior-senior OSIS saat masa orientasi siswa. Eren yang ditantang senpai-senpai untuk berkelahi di belakang sekolah kewalahan, dan hampir pingsan karena dikeroyok. Saat itulah Levi tak sengaja melihatnya. Levi yang saat itu merupakan ketua club karate dengan mudah melumpuhkan mereka, dengan wajah babak belur mereka lari terbirit-birit dan berjanji pada Levi untuk tidak membully Eren lagi.

Eren yang saat itu dalam keadaan muka lebam dan seragam kotor masih sempat melempar batu kearah salah satu senpai dan mengenai kepala mereka. Saat senpai itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil terbirit Eren yang babak belur tertawa keras. "Hahaha... rasakan! Dasar brengsek, kalian beraninya main keroyokan, rasakan itu! hahaha.."

Levi yang saat itu tidak mengenal Eren hanya menaikkan alisnya, heran. Melihat sikap Eren yang meski sudah kalah dan babak belur masih tidak menyerah dan justru tertawa keras membuat Levi diam-diam merasa kagum.

'Anak baru yang bersemangat ya, tidak buruk,' innernya. Mengingatkan Levi dengan dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu.

Dengan wajah datarnya Levi memapah Eren yang berontak tidak mau ditolong. Dengan decakan kesal Levi menyeret Eren. " Kau tidak malu apa berjalan pulang dengan keadaan begini? Pasti orang tuamu cemas melihatmu seperti ini."

Eren akhirnya menurut setelah melihat keadaannya sendiri yang babak belur, hanya karena tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Levi yang notabenenya bertubuh lebih pendek darinya tidak kesulitan memapahnya dan membawanya ke Chibi Cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah.

Eren yang semula berontak karena merasa aneh, 'kenapa orang babak belur malah dibawa ke Cafe bukannya ke UKS?' pada akhirnya menurut, setelah Levi menjelaskan bahwa pemilik cafe ini adalah temannya. Dia bisa merawat luka-lukanya dan membersihkan diri disini. Eren setuju saja mengingat UKS sekolah sudah tutup saat itu.

Eren ingat saat itu Levi meminjamkan jaket miliknya dan mau tak mau besoknya mereka bertemu lagi untuk mengembalikan jaket milik Levi. Sejak saat itu kebiasaan bertemu tiap pulang sekolah terjadi begitu saja.

Dari situlah kebiasaan mereka mampir ke cafe ini setelah pulang sekolah berawal. Semula hanya seminggu sekali, lalu berubah jadi 3 kali seminggu, lama-lama setiap hari mereka berkunjung bahkan dihari minggu walau sebentar hanya untuk ngobrol, atau menghabiskan secangkir kopi dan sepiring kue kismis kering atau cake-cake lain.

.  
.

"Kau sudah kelas 2 bocah, harusnya jangan sering bolos ekskul." Suara monoton Levi tiba-tiba terdengar saat Eren sibuk mengamati pemandangan diluar.

"Ehehe... habis aku malas sih mengikuti kegiatan itu, nanti pas balik cafenya ramai dan kita harus mengantri lama hanya untuk mendapat tempat duduk dan pesanan."

Suara 'TUK' kecil mendarat di kepala Eren, sendok pengaduk kopi yang diketukkan ringan dipuncak kepalanya oleh Levi.

"Itu bukan alasan logis, Bocah Nakal. Saat kau sudah kelas 3 nanti semua kegiatan ekskul akan dihapus karena lebih fokus ke ujian. Nikmatilah kegiatan itu selagi kau masih bisa mengikutinya."

Mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan Eren sedikit manyun, pukulannya tidak sakit, karena Levi hanya memukulkan sendok itu pelan tanpa niat menyakiti sama sekali, hanya sedikit gemas dengan tingkah nakalnya.

"Iya-iya."

Levi tersenyum tipis lalu mulai menyeruput capuccinonya pelan.

"Oh iya, apa tadi kau tidak melihat gadis cantik itu Levi-san? Sepertinya dia murid baru dan seangkatan denganmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran, Bocah? Itu bukan hal yang penting. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai gadis itu sampai-sampai kau penasaran ingin tau tentangnya." Levi menyipit curiga.

"Bu- bukan! Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Sepertinya pernah melihatnya, di TV atau dimajalah. Entahlah..."

Levi menatap Eren dengan pandangan datar "Aku tidak melihatnya dan tidak peduli. Yang penting hari sabtu besok kalau sampai aku melihatmu bolos ekskul lagi aku akan menghukummu."

Eren tersedak kue kismisnya dan tertawa canggung. "Iya-iya ga akan bolos kok..." jawab Eren dengan muka pucat.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Levi Arckerman 18 tahun, siswa kelas 3 SMU Shigansina. Perawakannya mungil, memiliki tinggi dibawah rata-rata lelaki seumurannya, hanya 160 cm. Surai eboni lurus sehitam arang. Berwajah tampan dan berkulit pucat. Matanya sipit beriris sewarna surainya. Dan wajahnya yang sealu minim ekspresi justru menambah daya tariknya.

Meskipun dijuluki Chibi Senpai tapi kemampuannya tidak boleh diremehkan. Saat masih kelas 1 SMU saja dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan ketua gank nomer 1 di SMU nya. Dan tak berapa lama dia menjadi ketua club karate, sampai saat kenaikan kelas 3. Dia harus digantikan karena siswa kelas 3 tidak diperkenankan mengikuti ekskul apapun agar lebih fokus ke ujian. Dengan reputasinya ini tak heran bila dia sangat disegani.

Usianya yang terpaut setahun dengan Eren membuat mereka layaknya teman seumuran. Banyak yang berfikir mereka sahabat, padahal sebenarnya Levi dan Eren sudah berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu. Hanya sahabat-sahabat terdekat mereka saja yang tau hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Kedekatan mereka berawal dari Levi yang menolong Eren lalu berlanjut ke pertemuan rutin tiap sepulang sekolah di Chibi Cafe. Berlanjut lagi dengan kunjungan rutin Levi kekelas Eren tiap jam istirahat. Meskipun mereka tidak menunjukan kemesraan mereka didepan umum dan tidak semua orang mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya tak jarang kedekatan mereka memicu rumor diantara anak-anak seangkatan mereka. Yah karena hubungan sesama jenis tak asing lagi di sekolah mereka.

.  
.

Keesokan harinya saat Levi tiba dikelasnya tiba-tiba dia disambut dengan kehebohan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Levi! Sudah dengar belum?" tanya Erwin Smith teman sebangkunya. Belum sempat Levi menjawab, murid lain menginterupsi.

"Hey Levi, ada murid baru dikelas kita lhoh! Hihihi... " sahut seorang gadis dibelakang bangku Levi sambil cekikikan.

Levi menaikkan alisnya. " Lalu? Apa urusanku?"

"Kau pasti terkejut." beberapa gadis bergerombol sambil cekikikan, " Iya, kau pasti terkejut, hihi..."

"Lihat saja nanti, hihihi.."

"Nanti aku mau nyomblaingin mereka lagi aah... mereka itu pair favoritku."

"Hahaha... hihihi.." murid -murid wanita kembali cekikikan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Levi bertambah heran dengan kata-kata mereka meski wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Baru saja dia ingin bertanya pada Erwin tiba-tiba Mr. Keith wali kelasnya masuk. Otomatis kelasnya menjadi hening.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pernah bersekolah disini selama 6 bulan, saat kalian masih kelas 1 mungkin kalian ada yang ingat? Nah silakan masuk, Petra."

Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat terang memasukin ruang kelas dengan seragam yang berbeda. Mendadak kelas jadi heboh dan semua mata tertuju pada Levi.

"Yoroshiku Petra Ral desu, saya murid baru mohon bantuan kalian kedepannya teman-teman." Gadis itu membungkuk sebagai perkenalan, saat dia berdiri tegak matanya tak pernah lepas dari Levi, yang tengah menatapnya acuh dengan wajah datar.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

"Eren."

Eren menoleh kesamping saat Armin memanggilnya. Baru saja Eren ingin menjawab, Connie menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa sih?" Eren menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Etoo.. Tentang siswi baru dikelas Levi senpai... Umh..." Armin terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Oh.. Gadis cantik berambut cokelat terang yang kemarin berpapasan denganku di gerbang itu? Jadi benar dia murid baru?" tanya Eren bersemangat.

"Kau tak tau? Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh ya, Bocah " Jitakan langsung mendarat dikepala Jean. Jean mendeath glare Connie yang menjitaknya.

"Argg! Apa-apaan kau menjitak kepala antikku!" Jean mengaduh mengusap kepalanya.

"Ehehehe... tak usah didengarkan Si Muka Kuda ini Eren, yang penting kan saat ini orang yang disukai Levi senpai adalah kau." ucap Connie yang justru menambah bingung Eren.

"Ada apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Eren berkedip polos.

"Dasar baka," gumam Jean yang segera direspon dengan death glare dari Eren.

Dengan helaan nafas, Armin menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Jadi kau belum tau, ya? Baiklah... akan kuberi tau. Kuharap setelah kau tau hal ini tidak akan mempengaruhimu, Eren. Umh begini, jadi sebenarnya gadis itu mantan pacar Levi senpai saat kelas 1. Senpai-senpai kelas 3 yang memberitahuku. Apa Levi-san tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?"

Jantung Eren berdebar kencang saat mendengar penjelasan Armin. Mantan? Gadis cantik yang kemarin berpapasan dengannya itu mantan pacar Levi? Bahkan Levi tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya.

Tertawa canggung Eren berujar, "Oh jadi begitu ya... tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku tidak peduli."

Armin dan Connie saling memandang dengan tatapan ragu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Eren. Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu, kan? Yang penting sekarang ini orang yang dicintai Levi adalah kau," ucap Armin.

Eren terdiam menatap kosong ke mejanya. Jujur, kabar ini begitu menohok hatinya.

'Orang yang dicintai Levi adalah kau.'

Kata-kata itu terngiang terus dalam benaknya, bahkan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Benarkah? Benarkah demikian, Levi? Mendadak, hatinya terasa ditikam belati.

.  
.

To be continued

.  
.

AN :: maaf kalau aneh... disini Fay gak akan bikin konflik yang rumit. Cuma mau main galau-galuan saja sedikit. Fic ini terinspirasi dari manga yang pernah Fay baca. Sebenarnya sudah Fay tulis dari tahun 2014 untuk ultah Eren. Dan beberpa kali Fay share ke grup. Fay beranikan publish di FFn dengan banyak perombakan dan perbaikan. Semoga kalian suka.

Terakhir... adakah yang mau memberi Fay review? Satu review akan menambah semangat bagi Fay.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Cafe

.  
.

Chapter 2

.  
.

"Eren, kau tidak keluar? Bukankah kau harus ke perpustakaan?"

Suara Armin membuyarkan lamunan Eren. Menyentaknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat dan Eren masih asyik dengan lamunannya.

"Untuk apa ke perpustakaan?" tanya Eren.

Armin menatap Eren heran. "Bukankah tadi ketua club menyuruhmu untuk membereskan buku-buku diperpustakaan sebagai detensimu bolos ekskul kemarin? Kau lupa?"

Eren menepuk jidatnya pelan sambil mendesah. "Aku lupa!" mengusap wajahnya sebelum berdiri, " Aku pergi dulu, Armin."

Armin memandangi Eren yang berjalan gontai keluar kelas. "Kenapa dia? Apa dia masih memikirkan Levi?"

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Dengan langkah pelan Eren berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat Connie menceritakan hubungan Levi dan Petra di masa lalu.

Connie yang memiliki seorang kakak yang dulu pernah sekelas dengan Levi dan Petra saat mereka masih kelas 1, dari kakaknya Connie tau bahwa dulu Levi dan Petra itu pasangan yang populer di sekolah ini. Awal kedekatan Levi dan Petra sama seperti kedekatannya dengan Levi. Levi menolong Petra dari pembullyan senior saat masa orientasi siswa. Meskipun hubungan mereka hanya 6 bulan dan Petra harus pindah. Banyak rumor yang bilang bahwa sampai sekarang mereka belum putus. Mereka hanya berpisah dikarenakan Petra yang harus ikut orang tuanya bertugas ke luar negeri. Sekarang Petra sudah kembali lagi, bisa jadi mereka akan menjalin hubungan lagi karena kata putus belum terucap. Eren tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

Terngiang lagi kata-kata Armin padanya, 'Orang yang dicintai Levi saat ini adalah Kau.' Benarkah demikian? bahkan meskipun sudah setahun mereka pacaran Levi belum pernah sekalipun bilang cinta padanya. Dulu saat Levi mengajaknya pacaran Levi tidak mengatakan cinta, Levi hanya berkata bahwa dia merasa nyaman bersama Eren dan berniat untuk pacaran dengannya. Sejujurnya Eren merasa begitu ragu terhadap perasaan Levi padanya.

Mungkinkah Levi selama ini hanya menjadikannya pelarian dari Petra saja?

Selama ini Levi tidak pernah bercerita tentang mantan pacarnya atau masa lalunya. Apakah bagi Levi Eren bukan orang yang berhak mengetahui semua tentang Levi? Lagi-lagi Eren merasa hatinya teriris.

BRUK !

Karena melamun Eren tidak memperhatikan jalan saat dia melewati tangga. Dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan aku." Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat muda bertubuh mungil membungkuk untuk memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa justru aku yang minta maaf karena tadi melamun." Eren mendongak melihat gadis yang sedang memunguti buku.

DEG!

Dia itu... Petra kan?

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

"Levi!"

Levi menoleh kearah seorang gadis yang memanggilnya saat dia keluar kelasnya untuk pergi kekelas Eren.

"Apa kau melihat Petra?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Kukira kau tau."

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau pikir aku tau?"

Gadis itu tertawa, "Bukankah kau itu pacarnya? Aneh kalau kau tidak tau dimana pacarmu."

Levi hanya diam menatap datar gadis didepannya ini.

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau kau melihatnya bilang saja Mary mencarinya," ujar gadis itu.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan bila aku melihatnya." Levi meneruskan langkahnya.

Saat Levi melewati tangga Levi melihat punggung Petra, saat Petra tengah memunguti buku bersama seseorang yang tidak terlihat karena terhalang pegangan tangga.

"Petra."

DEG!

Eren berdebar saat mendengar suara Levi yang memanggil Petra. Ah, jadi itu benar ya... ? Eren tersenyum nanar.

"Ya?" jawab Petra mulai berdiri.

Saat Levi berjalan mendekat, barulah Levi bisa melihat surai cokelat Eren yang masih memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Eren!" seru Levi terkejut.

Petra memandang ke arah Eren yang mendongak kearah Levi. "Oh, jadi dia temanmu, Levi? Tadi tidak sengaja kami bertabrakan. Oh ya, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Ada seorang gadis bernama Mary mencarimu, dia menunggu dikelas," jawab Levi matanya masih menatap Eren yang membungkuk memunguti buku.

"Begitu? Baiklah aku akan segera kekelas setelah aku membantunya memunguti buku." Petra menoleh kearah Eren yang sudah berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa tidak usah membantu lagi. Ini juga sudah hampir beres kok, silahkan kalau kamu mau bertemu temanmu." ucap Eren.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Terima kasih, maaf karena tadi sudah menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku yang salah." Eren tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan, ya." Petra mengangguk pada Eren dan Levi lalu pergi menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekelas.

"Bocah, kenapa kau membungkuk begitu?"  
ketika dia mendengar suara Levi. Petra berhenti dan mengintip dari lantai atas.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memunguti buku?" Petra melihat Eren yang kembali jongkok memunguti buku yang berjatuhan.

"Hah.. dasar ceroboh. Kau pasti berjalan sambil melamun lagi ya? Kebiasaan buruk." Levi mengacak surai hazel Eren dan akhirnya Levi ikut berjongkok untuk membantu.

Dari lantai dua, Petra yang mengintip menyiratkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Dengan menenteng buku-buku di tangan kiri dan kanan, Levi dan Eren berjalan menuju gudang sekolah. Mereka membawa buku-buku rusak tak layak baca dari perpustakaan untuk disimpan di gudang.

Levi menjitak kepala Eren saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia dihukum merapikan perpustakaan saat jam istirahat oleh ketua clubnya, sebagai detensi atas bolosnya Eren dalam ekskul kemarin. Levi menasehatinya agar tidak terus-terusan bolos ekskul sampai membuat Eren bosan dengan omelannya. Tapi anehnya Levi dengan suka rela mau membantu Eren merapikan perpustakaan meski Eren tidak memintanya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju gudang belakang sekolah. Sepanjang jalan mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Saat itulah ragu-ragu Eren membuka pembicaraan. "Umh... Levi-san, gadis yang bertabrakan denganku tadi, dia yang kuceritakan kemarin."

Levi melirik sebentar kearah Eren sebelum kembali menatap kedepan acuh tak acuh. " Lalu?"

"Dia cantik bukan? Rupanya dugaanku kemarin benar kalau dia anak baru, dan seangkatan denganmu."

Levi hanya diam tidak menanggapi Eren.

"Kalian sekelas, kan? Tapi meskipun anak baru, kalian terlihat akrab dan seperti sudah kenal lama." Eren menelan ludahnya. Berusaha memancing Levi, menuntut penjelasan.

'Katakan! Katakan Levi kalau dia mantan pacarmu.' batin Eren memandang Levi.

Levi masih mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih menjawab sapaan teman sepanjang jalan.

'Kenapa kau membisu? Apa arti semua ini?' Eren masih menunggu jawaban Levi hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan gudang.

Mereka membuka pintu gudang dan meletakkan buku-buku rusak dipojok gudang yang gelap. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang bicara.

'Apa arti kebisuanmu ini ? Apa bagimu aku ini tidak ada?'

Mereka kembali berjalan di koridor untuk kembali menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

'Apakah kau pikir aku tidak perlu tau? Apa tidak ada hal yang akan kau jelaskan padaku, Levi?'

Mendadak Eren berhenti berjalan, Levi yang merasa Eren berhenti menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Eren menunduk memandangi lantai, menahan remasan kuat tak kasat mata didadanya yang begitu menyiksa.

'Kenapa kau hanya diam?' lagi-lagi Eren membatin.

'Apakah bagimu aku tidak penting? Hingga kau tidak memberitahuku tentang dia?'

Tiba-tiba Eren berlari meninggalkan Levi. "Oi bocah, kau kenapa? EREN!" Levi hanya memandang punggung yang semakin mengecil itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan kebingungan.

'APA BAGIMU AKU TIDAK ADA ARTINYA!?'

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

KLONTANG!

Mistar yang terpasang dikedua tiang untuk lompat tinggi itu jatuh dan membentur lantai.

95 Cm.

Eren nyengir masih dalam keadaan terjatuh dilantai dan belum bangkit. Mistar yang terjatuh kembali dipasang oleh beberapa siswa.

Padahal biasanya dia jago dalam lompat tinggi bahkan saat mistar dipasang di ketinggian lebih dari 100 centimeter. Mengingat tinggi tubuhnya seharusnya tidak memiliki masalah untuk melompatinya. Tapi kali ini lompatannya gagal dan menyenggol mistar hingga jatuh.  
Eren berjalan kepinggir lapangan untuk istirahat dan melihat yang lain melompat sesuai gilirannya. Ini jam olah raga dan olah raga kali ini adalah lompat tinggi.

"Eren, kau kenapa? Biasanya kau bermain bagus?" Armin menyodorkan botol air mineral yang segera diteguk olehnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Mikasa khawatir.

"Bukannya kamu jago, tumben kamu menyenggol mistarnya?" Connie menimpali.

"Ehehehe... kondisiku sedang tidak bagus." Eren kembali meneguk airnya.

"Patah hati, ya?"

Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, dan Armin menoleh melihat Annie yang duduk di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Kau ngomong apa, sih? Sembarangan saja!" Connie menjawab sewot.

"Lhoh? Memang benar kok! Levi senpai itu sudah punya pacar, pacarnya cantik lagi. Si anak baru itu." Annie menjawab tak kalah sewot.

"Hey jaga mulutmu! Memang kau tau apa? Jangan asal nyablak aja!" Sasha mulai Emosi.

Armin memandang kearah Eren yang terdiam.

"Memang benar kok, semua orang juga membicarakannya. Anak-anak kelas 3 juga tau kalau mereka pacaran. Mereka itu mau rujuk lagi!" Serasa ada tombak tak kasat mata yang menembus jantung Eren saat mendengarnya.

"Itu kan hanya gosip! Belum tentu benar, kau gak usah sok tau!"

"Sudah Eren gak usah dimasukkan ke hati," hibur Armin.

"Iya, mereka seperti itu karena mereka iri dengan kedekatanmu dengan Levi senpai," Connie menyahut.

Eren hanya diam, tapi dia mulai berdiri dan berlari menuju keluar gedung olah raga. Connie, Armin, Sasha, Jean dan Mikasa saling memandang bingung.

"Lihat! Eren sedih gara-gara kau!" Connie memandang Annie dengan geram.

Sementara Annie hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

.  
.

ZHRASS...

Suara air yang mengucur dari keran membasahi tangannya. Dingin. Pelahan ditangkupkannya jari-jarinya dan menampung air itu untuk dibasuhkan ke wajahnya yang terasa lelah.

Lelah. Eren sangat lelah. Bukan, bukan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, tapi hati dan pikirannya.

Dinginnya air yang membasuh wajahnya tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa lelahnya. Denyut sakit dalam dadanya masih sangat terasa. Kata-kata Annie masih terdengar jelas dalam pikirannya.

'Mereka itu mau rujuk lagi!'

Begitukah? Huh... Eren tersenyum getir.

Tidak ada orang lain ditempat itu, jam pelajaran olahraga sebentar lagi usai. Mengingat Eren yang keluar duluan dibanding teman-temannya wajar bila Eren sendirian disana. Sengaja Eren berlama-lama disana, untuk menenangkan diri.

Keran air itu terletak didepan gedung olah raga, selain untuk mencuci muka airnya yang sudah steril bisa langsung diminum. Tapi Eren hanya bergeming disana dan tetep bersandar, melamun. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat dia membawa buku ke gudang bersama Levi.

Sampai sekarangpun Levi masih tetap bungkam tentang Petra, tak sedikitpun Levi memberinya penjelasan. Eren kembali tersenyum miris.

"Levi!"

Eren menoleh ke arah baranda lab kimia disamping gedung olah raga saat dia mendengar seorang gadis memanggil nama Levi.

DEG!

Eren menyesal telah melihat kearah itu, dia melihat Petra menyusul Levi yang berjalan didepannya dan langsung menggandeng mesra tangan Levi.

"Praktik Kimia tadi aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Bisa kau ajari aku?" Petra bergelayut manja di lengan Levi yang anehnya dibiarkan saja oleh Levi.

Eren terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Hatinya yang tadi tertusuk tombak tak kasat mata seakan kembali dihujam belati. Apalagi saat mendengar teman-teman sekelas Levi yang justru menyoraki mereka. Dan melihat reaksi Levi yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Ciee... Mesranya!"

"Kalian sangat serasi!"

"Suit... suit..."

Petra tersenyum dan tetap menggandeng lengan Levi. Levi tidak menolak, hanya memutar bola mata dan memalingkan wajah. Saat itulah iris Levi menemukan Eren. Mata mereka beradu. Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Eren dalam diam.

"Levi, ngapain sih? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Teman-teman Levi mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan Levi yang masih menatap Eren dalam diam.

Erenlah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Mengambil handuknya lalu baranjak pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Dari jauh Levi masih melihat punggung Eren yang mulai menghilang. Petra yang berada disampingnya, menatap pemandangan itu penuh determinasi.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Chibi Cafe pukul 15.35.

Hampir satu jam Eren duduk ditempat biasa dia duduk bersama Levi tapi kali ini dia sendirian. Coffelatte-nya mendingin dan hanya tersentuh sedikit.

Eren kembali melamun. Beberapa hari ini sejak kedatangan Petra si murid baru, membawa dampak besar pada dirinya. Selama ini Eren tidak pernah tau persis bagaimana masa lalu Levi. Eren tidak pernah bertanya dan Levi juga tidak pernah cerita padanya.

Petra, gadis itu cantik.

Semua pria pasti suka dengan gadis cantik. Apalagi Levi yang dulu pernah menyukainya dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Huh, Eren tersenyum getir. Remasan kuat didadanya kembali. Benar, tidak ada yang bisa menolak gadis cantik apalagi kalau gadis itu juga menyukaimu. Ya kan, Levi?

Apalah artinya diriku? Aku hanyalah bocah dimatamu. Seorang lelaki yang tidak memiliki kecantikan seperti wanita itu. Pasti kau malu selama ini menjalin hubungan denganku, merasa konyol harus berpacaran dengan sesama lelaki. Menganggap diriku hanya sebagai bayangannya dan pelarian darinya. Aku sadar aku tak ada artinya dimatamu.

Maka bila saat ini kau ingin bersamanya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

Bibirnya tersenyum tapi air matanya menetes dan cepat-cepat diusapnya sebelum mengalir ke pipinya. Huh, menyedihkan. Eren kembali tersenyum getir. Memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu.

Baru saja dia membuka pintu, Levi sudah ada didepan matanya hendak memasuki cafe.

"Eren."

Eren tidak menjawab panggilan Levi, dia melangkah melewati Levi menuju trotoar.

"Mau kemana?" Levi mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau lama sekali, aku pergi saja."

"Hei, bukankah kau tau? Kalau hari sabtu aku ada les tambahan di kelas." Levi mengejar Eren yang berjalan tergesa.

"Sudahlah, mulai sekarang tidak usah datang kemari lagi." suara Eren meninggi sementara kakinya tetap melangkah cepat.

GREP!

Levi mencekal lengannya dan menariknya mendekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tak mau menatap Levi, Eren memalingkan wajah kearah jalanan. "Aku bosan..."

"Apa?" Kening Levi berkerut heran.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya tidak usah datang kemari lagi," lirih Eren.

"Tidak usah menemuiku lagi."

Dengan tarikan nafas berat, Eren menyebutkan kata tak terduga. "Mulai sekarang, kita putus."

Dan mata sipit Levi tidak pernah selebar itu saat mendengar ucapan Eren.

.  
.

To be continue

.  
.

AN :: gomen klo chap ini drama banget bukan bermaksud mendramatisir, Fay bukan penggemar sinetron =.=v

Fay sengaja update cepet fic ini biar cepet selesai. Mumpung Fay lagi punya waktu senggang. Takut nggak bisa nylesein. Kebetulan ficnya tinggal di copast dari note fb. Jadi Fay kebut aja biar cepet kelar. Semoga kalian suka.

Makasih banget bagi reader yang mau meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya. Baik review, fav atau follow. Makasih banget atas presiasi kalian. Jangan kapok review lagi ya :D

satu review dari kalian menambah semangat bagi Fay ^^ Makasih udah membaca.

.  
.

23 september 2016 


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Cafe

.  
.

Chapter 3

.  
.

"Jangan bercanda, Bocah."

Levi masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Eren erat. Didepan Chibi Cafe yang ramai akan lalu lalang manusia tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang mulai memandang ke arah mereka.

"Bocah, huh? Ya, aku memang hanya seorang bocah bagimu, aku mengerti," bisik Eren.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi memegang dagu Eren dan menghadapkan wajah Eren kearahnya mencoba menatap manik jamrud itu untuk mencari jawaban. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Eren tersenyum sinis. "Ada apa katamu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa dia? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Tapi kau hanya membisu." manik Eren berkaca-kaca.

"Eren."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun! Tentang Petra, tentang dia yang mantan pacarmu. Tentang masa lalumu. Tentang gosip yang santer beredar disekolah. Wajah diammu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak berhak tau apapun..." Air mata Eren tak dapat dibendung lagi. Levi terkejut melihat air mata Eren. Segera ditariknya Eren dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan!" Eren mendorong Levi kuat, membuat Levi mundur beberapa langkah. Kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Bagimu keberadaanku tidak ada artinya, kan? Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Eren."

"Makanya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, tidak usah kemari lagi! Tidak perlu menemuiku lagi, akupun akan berusaha melupakanmu-"

"- mulai sekarang, hiks... KAU BISA BEBAS BERSAMA PETRA!" Eren berlari meninggalkan Levi yang tercengang.

"EREN!"

"TUNGGU, EREN!" Levi berusaha mengejar Eren yang semakin menghilang diantara keramaian orang, tanpa menyadari Petra berada diantara keramaian itu.

Petra yang diam-diam melihat pertengkaran mereka sejak awal.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Malam itu, gerimis kecil menitikkan riak-riaknya ke bumi. Levi termenung didalam kamarnya. Merebahkan diri diatas ranjang bersprai satin putih, pandangan Levi menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang mulai kusam.

Eren.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya pertengkaran dengan Eren tadi siang.

Eren. Bocah itu...

Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu Levi tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Bocah itu meskipun pernah dikeroyok dan dibully tidak pernah sekalipun meneteskan air mata.

Dia sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi menangis Eren tadi siang. Hatinya terasa nyeri melihat air mata itu, apalagi air mata itu disebabkan oleh dirinya.

'Kau tidak mengatakan apapun.'

'Bagimu keberadaanku tidak ada artinya.' Levi teringat kata-kata Eren.

"Eren... "

"Kukira kau bukan tipe perasa, tapi melihatmu seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit," gumamnya.

Timbul niat dalam hatinya untuk menemui Eren besok di cafe dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia ingat lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Eren, dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya sebelum terlambat.

Ketika tangannya meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi Eren tiba-tiba ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Levi, ada telepon untukmu dilantai bawah."

'EREN!'

Pikiran Levi langsung tertuju kepada Eren, berharap Erenlah yang menelpon dia melalui telepon rumah itu. Dengan tergesa dia berlari turun kelantai satu.

.  
.

[" Halo, Levi."]

Sengatan kekecewaan yang kuat menghujam hati Levi. Ternyata dugaannya salah, bukan Eren yang menelpon tapi...

"Petra? Ada apa menelponku?" Nada kekecewaan tak bisa disembunyikan saat Levi menjawab Petra.

["Maaf menelponmu tiba-tiba, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menghubungi ponselmu tetapi aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidak memiliki nomer ponselmu,"] jeda sejenak.

["Dan nomer ponselmu yang dulu sudah kau buang. Tapi aku masih ingat nomor telpon rumahmu maka kuberanikan diri menelponmu -"]

"Langsung saja," potong Levi.

["Ah... Kau masih ketus seperti dulu rupanya. Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Umm... Besok bisa kita bertemu? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan."]

"Kenapa tidak bicara sekarang?"

["Ini bukan pembicaraan yang bisa dilakukan lewat telepon, Levi. Jadi bisakah kita bertemu besok?"]

"Baiklah, dimana?"

["Di cafe depan sekolah, kalau tidak salah namanya Chibi Cafe , cafe yang cocok seperti dirimu."]

Levi tertegun. "Jangan. Bisakah tempat yang lain asal bukan disana?"

["Baiklah, kalo begitu dicafe seberangnya saja. Cafe Madonna, kutunggu kau jam 9."]

"Hn."

Klik.

Telpon ditutup.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

Minggu pagi, cuaca cerah. Hari yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan melepas lelah setelah 6 hari berkutat dalam kesibukan. Biasanya Eren akan ke Chibi Cafe bersama Levi untuk sekedar ngobrol atau mengerjakan tugas bersama. Lalu menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan sampai sore. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berubah. Dia merasa sudah tidak memiliki hak mengunjungi cafe itu lagi. Tidak sejak dia memutuskan hubungan dengan Levi.

Meski begitu, timbul niat dalam dirinya untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat cafe itu sebentar. Maka berdirilah dia disini. Didepan pintu cafe tanpa berniat masuk sedikitpun.

'Chibi Cafe, cafe yang sangat sesuai denganmu, cafe yang menggambarkan dirimu, Levi.' ekspresi Eren menyendu.

'Tapi mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh kemari lagi, sekarang yang akan ditemui Levi adalah Petra, bukan aku. Aku tidak akan sanggup bila aku tetap datang kemari, aku akan melihat kau dan dia ada disini, ditempat kita menghabiskan waktu selama ini.' Mata Eren berkaca-kaca, cepat-cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Berusaha untuk mengenyahkan sesak yang bersarang didadanya, Eren kembali berjalan-jalan disekitar cafe. Disana terdapat beberapa cafe selain Chibi Cafe, toko bunga, pet shop, dan sebuah taman kecil.

Eren melewati Madonna Cafe yang berada diseberang jalan. 'Madonna Cafe, cafe yang cukup mewah, interior dan ekesteriornya begitu cantik, cocok untuk orang seperti Petra. Jika Chibi Cafe itu seperti Levi, maka Madonna yang mewah ini seperti Petra.' Eren tersenyum getir. Eren menatap jendela kaca besar didepan cafe mewah itu ketika jamrudnya menemukan sesuatu...

Eren terkejut saat tanpa sengaja melihat Levi dan Petra duduk berdua disana. Senyum getirnya kembali terukir.

'Jadi akhirnya kau sudah memutuskannya, ya... ? Kali ini bertemu dengan gadis itu ditempat yang sesuai dengannya.'

Eren memutuskan segera pergi dari sana sebelum hatinya hancur lebih lebur lagi bila melihat mereka lebih lama.

'Eren, kau bisa berada disisi Levi selama setahun, itu sudah cukup kan? Jadi sekarang sudah waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.' Air mata Eren mengalir melewati pipinya.

'Selamat tinggal, Levi. SELAMAT TINGGAL SI CHIBI."

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Levi mengaduk-aduk kopinya tanpa minat, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Petra yang dipisahkan sebuah meja.

"Ketus sekali, masih sama seperti dulu." Petra tersenyum menatap Levi yang memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkirnya.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganku."

Petra menyesap kopinya dan memulai pembicaraan, "Kamu tau kenapa aku pindah kemari disaat menjelang kelulusan dan mau repot-repot mengurus hal-hal ribet demi kepindahan?"

Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Petra dan tetap acuh memandang keluar jendela. Petra menghela nafas.

"Selain karena alasan mutasi ayah, sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk pindah kemari. Meskipun ayah tetap mengizinkanku tinggal diluar negeri sampai waktu kelulusan aku nekat memilih pindah kemari "

"Jangan berputar-putar, langsung saja." potong Levi.

"Levi, aku- sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu," hening sejenak.

"Jadi, maukah kamu seperti dulu lagi, kembali bersamaku lagi?"

.  
.

Keesokan harinya, hujan lebat mengguyur. Eren mendekam dalam kamarnya. Hari ini dia membolos dan berkata pada ibunya bahwa dia tidak enak badan karena kehujanan. Padahal itu hanya alasannya saja untuk menghindari Levi dan Petra.

Dia yakin saat ini disekolah sedang ramai gosip Levi yang kembali pacaran dengan Petra. Dan Eren tidak ingin mendengar itu sama sekali.

Dia ingat hari ini tanggal berapa, 30 Maret. Hari ulang tahunnya. Eren ingin menertawakan dirinya, ulang tahun sungguh ulang tahun yang tidak akan terlupakan untuknya seumur hidup. Ulang tahun dengan kado terpahit, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya kekasihnya kembali pada mantan pacarnya . Eren tersenyum miris.

Ibunya ingin mengadakan pesta untuknya namun Eren menolaknya, dan mengatakan ucapan dari keluarga saja membuatnya bahagia, padahal itu hanya dalihnya untuk menghindari teman-temannya dan semua orang disekolah.

Hari sudah sore saat hujan gerimis kembali mengguyur. "Hahh...pasti sekolah sudah usai." Eren menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kusen jendala kamarnya, memandangi gerimis kecil yang membasahi kaca.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Eren, teman-temanmu datang menjenguk." Suara ibunya mengejutkannya.

'Apa? Teman-teman menjenguk? Waduh, gawaaat!'

Cepat-cepat Eren lari ke ranjangnya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berpura-pura sakit.

"Suruh mereka masuk, bu."

Tak berapa lama Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, bahkan Jean Si Muka Kuda masuk kekamarnya.

"Hai Eren, kau sakit apa?" cemas Mikasa.

Eren tersenyum canggung. "Hanya masuk angin, kok."

"Coba kucek suhu tubuhmu." Armin mencoba memegang dahi Eren. "Tidak panas, suhunya stabil."

Sasha dan Connie saling memandang. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Haaa... dasar bocah nakal! Kau pura-pura sakit biar bisa bolos, kan?" ejek Jean.

"Tidak kok! Tidak! hahaha..." Eren tertawa berusaha mengelak.

"Hahaha... ketahuan kau. Dasar tukang bolos." Connie, Sasha, Jean, dan Armin tertawa.

Kamar Eren seketika menjadi ramai oleh canda tawa, sampai Armin menginterupsi.

"Eren, apa kau tau?"

Eren mengernyitkan alis. "Apa?"

"Petra juga datang menjengukmu. Sekarang, dia menunggumu di teras."

.  
.

To Be Continued.

.  
.

AN :: baru sadar klo Fay bikin Eren cengeng disini, padahal Fay paling gak suka klo dibikin terlalu uke lemah/ cengeng. Yah apa boleh buat untuk keperluan cerita Fay terpaksa bikin Eren kayak gini ? oke... chapter depan chapter terakhir fic ini.

Fay ucapkan makasih pada reader yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fav atau follow di chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian. Fay tunggu tanggapan dan review kalian di chapter ini. Jangan kapok read and review lagi ya ^^ Satu review dari kalian akan menambah semangat bagi Fay.

Makasih udah membaca ^^ bye... bye...

15 oktober 2016 


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi Cafe

.  
.

Chapter 4

.  
.

"Temuilah dia, dia menunggumu di teras," ujar Armin.

"Tapi..."

Sebenarnya Eren tidak mau menemui Petra, dia tidak ingin menemui orang yang paling dihindarinya saat ini. Tapi kenapa malah Petra yang datang kerumahnya? Sekarang Eren sudah tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lagi untuk menghindar.

"Tadi saat jam istirahat, dia ke kelas mencarimu. Tapi karena kau tidak masuk, dia bersikeras ingin ikut kemari. Kami tidak bisa menolak," jelas Sasha.

"Sudah, temui saja dia. Siapa tau ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan."

Eren hanya terdiam.

.  
.

KRIEEETTT

Pintu utama dirumah Eren terbuka, menampakan siluet bersurai coklat muda yang membelakangi Eren. Petra berdiri di teras, menunggunya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Eren." Petra tersenyum.

"Senpai."

"Teman-teman bilang senpai ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Silahkan duduk." Petra mengangguk dan mulai duduk dibangku yang ada diteras depan rumah Eren.

"Aku dengar kau sakit?" Petra memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik." Sebenarnya Eren merasa canggung dengan Petra, selain karena ini pertama bicara dengan Petra, mereka sebenarnya bisa dikatakan tidak saling mengenal.

"Kemarin kau melihatku bersama Levi, bukan?"

" ! " Eren terkejut.

Petra menatap langsung ke mata Eren dan menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihatmu saat iseng melihat keluar jendela, tapi kau langsung pergi."

Eren menunduk tidak menyangka jika dia telah dipergoki. "Oh, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat aku jalan-jalan."

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih?"

Perlu beberapa detik sampai Eren menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku lupa memberimu selamat."

"Untuk apa? " Wajah Petra terlihat bingung.

"Selamat untuk kembalinya kau bersama Levi." Suara Eren terdengar semakin mengecil saat menyebut nama Levi.

Petra terdiam cukup lama, wajahnya menyendu. "Eren, justru itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa maksud senpai?"

Petra membuang nafas. "Seharusnya kau tidak memasang wajah sedih seperti itu Eren," jeda sejenak,

"tidak setelah Levi menolakku."

Dan mata Eren pun melebar.

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

FLASHBACK

"Jadi maukah kamu seperti dulu lagi,  
kembali bersamaku lagi? "

Levi menaikkan alisnya, kerutan didahinya lebih dalam dari biasanya. "Seperti dulu itu, seperti apa maksudmu?"

Petra terdiam.

Levi menyondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menyatukan kedua tangannya menumpu dagu.

"Petra, dulu kita tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang dikira orang-orang, maka sekarangpun sama. Perasaanku padamu dulu dan sekarang tidak berubah."

Petra menatap iris sehitam arang milik Levi penuh harap. "Tapi Levi, kau tau perasaanku padamu, bukan? Aku mencintaimu, dulu dan sekarang, masih mencintaimu."

Levi menghela nafas tangannya mulai memijit pelipisnya, sungguh dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah menghadapi wanita keras kepala seperti wanita dihadapannya ini. "Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti? Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Petra menunduk. "Aku pikir setelah aku pergi kau akan berubah pikiran dan mulai mencintaiku."

"Petra, coba kau pikir, dulu saat aku masih single aku menolakmu, apalagi sekarang disaat aku sudah memiliki orang lain."

Mata Petra melebar tapi sesaat kemudian menyendu. "Jadi, rumor yang ada disekolah itu benar ya, anak bernama Eren itu, bukan?"

Levi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Bagiku sekarang Erenlah yang terpenting. Aku mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan."

.  
.

Eren terkejut mendengar cerita Petra. Levi bicara begitu? Benarkah ? Secercah kelegaan membuncah di dadanya.

"Sejak pertama kami bertemu Levi hanya menganggapku adik perempuannya saja."

"Adik?" tanya Eren.

"Benar, Levi kehilangan adiknya saat kecelakaan dimasa kecil mereka. Dan Levi bilang adiknya itu mirip denganku. Karena itulah kami dekat. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, Levi tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari adik." Tatapan Petra menyendu.

"Begitukah? Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau Levi punya seorang adik."

Petra tersenyum. "Levi tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya pada siapapun, bahkan padaku. Aku baru tau Levi memiliki adik saat dia menolakku. Jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak mau hanya dianggap sebagai adik. Aku jatuh cinta pada Levi, dia menolongku saat aku dibully dan dia melindungiku sejak saat itu. Aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi dengan tegas dia menolakku karena dia memang tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak menyerah-

-aku tetap berusaha menempel terus padanya dan membuat orang-orang disekolah salah paham, dan mengira kami pacaran. Levi berkali-kali membantah berita itu tapi karena aku tetap dekat dengannya, akhirnya berita itu semakin menyebar, dan Levi sudah terlalu malas untuk membantahnya. Levi membiarkan semua gosip tentang kami beredar tapi dia meyakinkanku bahwa perasaannya tidak berubah dan dia tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku.

Sampai suatu saat aku harus pindah ke luar negeri karena mutasi ayahku, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan Levi. aku masih sering menelponnya, mengiriminya Email tapi dia menghapus alamat emailnya dan membuang nomor ponselnya, hingga aku kehilangan kontak, mungkin dia sudah terlalu muak denganku."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Suara gemericik hujan mendominasi, meski mendung masih menggantung dan menyisakan rintik kecil. Angin dingin menerpa tubuh mereka yang hanya berbalut jaket tipis.

Sesaat kemudian Petra melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat ayah dipindah lagi kemari aku merasa sangat senang. Aku merasa akan punya kesempatan untuk bersama Levi lagi dan kesempatan meraih hatinya kembali terbuka, meski waktu kami hanya singkat karena sebentar lagi menjelang kelulusan. Tapi aku tetap senang dan bersemangat untuk pindah kemari. Aku berharap besar bahwa kali ini aku tidak akan ditolak lagi. Tapi aku melupakan satu hal bahwa kemungkinan Levi sudah bersama orang lain, setelah sekian lama aku kira Levi masih sendiri. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

Petra menatap wajah Eren. Iris mereka beradu. "Sudah ada kau yang bersamanya. Mulanya aku berpikir kalian hanya teman. Tapi di sekolah ada banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalian pacaran. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya dan masih berusaha mengingkarinya. Sampai aku membuktikan sendiri betapa perhatiannya Levi padamu. Dan sekarang aku merasa telah merusak hubungan kalian. Karena aku kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Levi."

Eren terperangah. "Darimana senpai tau?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat pertengkaran kalian didepan Chibi Cafe. Saat itu aku hanya kebetulan lewat ketika kalian bertengkar dan kau menyebut namaku, lalu aku memutuskan untuk melihat kalian. Aku cukup kaget melihat kalian putus, tapi keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk kembali menyatakan cinta padanya. Meski aku sudah menduga akan kembali ditolak. Tapi aku jadi sadar bahwa cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan aku sudah menyerah. Aku tidak akan memaksakan cintaku lagi kepada Levi. Karena dia tidak akan bahagia denganku. Orang yang dicintainya adalah kau, Eren."

"Aku datang kemari untuk menjernihkan masalah kita. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas bukan? Levi mencintaimu dan aku tak akan menganggu kalian lagi."

Eren menatap Petra dengan pandangan tidak percaya, jadi selama ini dia cuma salah paham? Tapi kenapa Levi diam? Eren ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan Levi dan mendengarnya mengatakan kata cinta langsung dari bibirnya, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Petra.

Petra tersenyum melihat kelegaan di wajah Eren. "Nah, sepertinya kau sudah sembuh. Levi tau kau tidak masuk hari ini, dan dia menunggumu di tempat biasa, kau tau kan dimana tempatnya? Sekarang pergilah kesana, temui dia."

Eren membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk. Eren merasa dia telah salah menilai Petra, kenyataanya Petra adalah gadis yang baik. "Terima kasih."

Tanpa berganti pakaian dan tanpa payung Eren berlari ke Chibi cafe meninggalkan Petra yang tersenyum di teras rumahnya.

Kecipak air di jalanan mengiringi langkah kaki Eren. Hujan rintik tak lagi dipedulikan olehnya. Yang Eren pikirkan hanya ingin segera sampai ke Chibi Cafe.

'Levi, aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan kata itu.'

'Aku ingin mendengar kata cinta itu darimu.'

'TUNGGU AKU, LEVI!'

.  
.

~ FayRin D Fluorite ~

.  
.

KLANG!

Suara lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu cafe berbunyi saat Eren membuka pintu dicafe tersebut. Dengan tubuh yang agak basah Eren memasuki Chibi Cafe. Suasana didalam cafe sangat lengang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk didalam cafe itu, menikmati secangkir kopi berdua atau sendirian. mungkin karena hujan sepanjang hari mengguyur membuat orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memilih bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat.

Eren menyapukan pandangangannya ke seluruh ruangan bernuansa krem dan hitam tersebut. Matanya menemukan sesosok ebony yang duduk membelakanginya dibangku dekat jendela, masih memakai gakuran, bukti bahwa dia belum sempat pulang kerumah untuk berganti pakaian. Sosoknya begitu familiar di mata Eren. Hanya melihat punggungnya saja Eren tau siapa dia.

Pelahan dan ragu-ragu Eren mendekati remaja itu, dan matanya melebar begitu melihat kearah meja didepan Levi. Ada sebuah kue tart yang masih menyala lilinnya. Lilin itu hampir habis dan memendek membuktikan bahwa lilin itu dinyalakan cukup lama. Eren menelan ludahnya, apa mungkin kue itu disiapkan untuknya?

"Levi."

Surai ebony menoleh, mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Eren basah dengan hanya memakai piyama dan selembar jaket tipis. "Eren."

"Kukira kau takkan datang , ternyata kau datang dengan pakaian yang sangat menggoda." Levi tersenyum.

Eren merasa canggung sadar jika pakaiannya sangat tidak pantas digunakan untuk keluar rumah, tapi Eren tidak peduli karena ada hal yang lebih penting. "Petra bilang kau menungguku disini."

"Dan kau langsung pergi tanpa berganti pakaian? Kudengar kau tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Aku yakin itu hanya alasanmu agar bisa bolos lagi hari ini, iya kan Anak Nakal?" Levi memberikan tatapan jahilnya pada Eren, membuat wajah Eren memerah karena malu kebohongannya dengan mudah diketahui oleh Levi.

Levi kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Eren, serta merta memegang pergelangan tangan Eren dan menariknya Eren jatuh kepangkuannya, membuat Eren berjengit kaget dengan tindakannya.

"Aa- Levi jangan seperti ini, ini tempat umum." Eren turun dari pangkuan Levi dan memilih duduk disebelahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, Levi," tuntut Eren.

"Bukankah Petra sudah menjelaskannya padamu? tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan lagi." Levi menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan mulai menyesap kopinya yang sudah mendingin. Levi juga sudah memesan secangkir coffelatte untuk Eren bahkan sebelum Eren datang.

"Kau yang menyuruh Petra kerumahku?" selidik Eren.

"Tidak. Dia sendiri yang ingin melakukannya. Dan justru itu sangat membantuku meluruskan masalah denganmu. Dia yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman ini ada."

"Kenapa?"

Levi menaikkan alisnya. " Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja dan justru kebenarannya harus kudengar dari Petra?"

Levi tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang berniat menjelaskannya padamu, Bocah. Tapi aku menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan aku berpikir kalau kau bukan orang yang sensitif dan mendengarkan apa kata gosip disekolah. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu dan kesalahanku selanjutnya adalah aku menunda-nunda penjelasan padamu. Hingga kau termakan omongan orang dan tidak percaya padaku."

Kening Eren mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Levi. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu kalau kau saja tertutup dengan masa lalumu? lalu tiba-tiba ada rumor kalau mantan pacarmu datang lagi dan kalian bersikap seperti orang pacaran sementara kau sudah punya kekasih dan tidak menjelaskan apapun pada kekasihmu. Aku yakin kau akan bersikap sama saat aku berbuat seperti itu."

Levi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Mengacak surai Eren yang agak basah karena hujan, "Petra bukan mantan pacarku. Tapi melihatmu cemburu? Aku senang. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihatmu seperti itu?"

"Apa?! Jadi kau sengaja mengerjaiku?" Levi tidak menghindar saat Eren berusaha meninju lengannya dan malah menangkap tangan Eren, ditariknya sedikit kasar tangan itu dan didaratkannya kecupan singkat dibibir Eren.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bocah." Kedua tangan Levi mulai memeluk pinggangnya. "Cukup sikapmu menghindariku beberapa hari ini, aku merasa tersiksa dengan itu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku, jangan dengarkan orang lain yang tidak tau apapun tentang kita, karena dihatiku hanya ada kamu. Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

Iris sewarna zamrud melebar, ini pertama kalinya Eren mendengar kata cinta meluncur dari bibir Levi setelah setahun mereka pacaran. Eren terharu, Ia tersenyum mengangguk. " Aku juga mencintaimu, Levi."

Dan mereka kembali berciuman.

.  
.

"Sebelum lilinnya ditiup ucapkan harapanmu dulu." Eren menutup matanya sejenak mengucap harapan dalam hatinya. Harapannya hanya satu, agar dia bisa terus bersama Levi. Iris zamrud terbuka dan dengan sekali tiupan nafas lilin-lilin kecil diatas kue tartnya mati.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Bocah." Kecupan mendarat didahi Eren, disertai pelukan hangat setelahnya.

Ulang tahunnya kali ini memberinya kebahagiaan berlipat ganda. Cintanya telah teruji dan semakin menguat setelah semua prasangka buruk dan beban hatinya terangkat. Hubungannya dengan Levi terus berlanjut dan semakin erat.

Levi memberinya kado sepasang kalung berliontin gembok dan kunci. Kalung berliontin gembok dipake oleh Levi dan yang berliontin kunci dipake olehnya. Sebagai lambang bahwa hati mereka telah saling terkunci satu sama lain. Dan yang lebih membahagiakan Eren, mulai sejak itu Levi tidak pernah lagi bersikap tertutup padanya dan tidak pernah ragu mengumbar hubungan mereka disekolah maupun kalayak umum.

.  
.

FIN.

.  
.

AN :: akhirnya selesai juga, maaf update nya lama banget sekarang Fay udah gak punya waktu nulis lagi karena kesibukan diduta yg menyita waktu. Gomen klo endingnya berasa aneh atau makasa. Oke, segalanya menjadi jelas di chap ini :3 Sejak awal Fay sengaja mau mengecoh reader dengan hubungan Levi-Petra yang seolah-olah mantan pacar :3 padahal bukan :3

Terima kasih pada reader yang setia membaca fic ini dari chap pertama sampai akhir dan bagi reader meninggalkan jejak baik review, fav atau follow. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian. Fay sadar fic ini banyak kekurangan, tapi semoga kalian suka. Fay harap kalian bersedia meninggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian untuk fic ini.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. Bye-bye ^^


End file.
